


Round and golden

by will_p



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Post-Series, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 07:13:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10212302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/will_p/pseuds/will_p
Summary: Viktor non riesce a smettere di toccare l'anello di Yuuri.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per il prompt _tema libero! [300 parole]_ del [COW-T #7](http://maridichallenge.livejournal.com/111668.html) @ [maridichallenge](http://maridichallenge.livejournal.com/). (#salvalaVeggente #salvailmondo) (#teamTSH ftw!)

Viktor non riesce a smettere di toccare l'anello di Yuuri.   
  
All'inizio ci prova, o almeno prova a farlo con discrezione - quando gli sfiora le nocche per richiamare la sua attenzione, quando lo prende per mano per non separarsi nella folla. Un tocco rapido, automatico, le sue dita che cercano la resistenza rassicurante sulla pelle di Yuuri.   
  
Non ha paura che Yuuri se ne vada, è solo che gli piace ricordarselo.   
  
"Viktor?"   
  
"Mmm?"   
  
"Hai finito o...?"   
  
Yuuri fa un piccolo cenno verso il suo grembo, cercando di non ridere, e Viktor si rende conto di avere la sua mano in ostaggio, avvinghiato al suo braccio come a un peluche a giocherellare con il suo anello. Non è colpa sua se Yuuri è _morbido_ , persino adesso, e che l'anello è _caldo_. Continua a scordarselo, immaginarlo freddo, e ogni volta la sorpresa lo delizia.   
  
(Ehi, stava _provando_ a essere discreto.)   
  
"E se non avessi finito?"   
  
"Sarebbe un problema, perchè devo andare in bagno."   
  
Lo lascia andare con un sospiro drammatico e Yuuri scuote la testa. "Non capisco perchè sei ancora così fissato."   
  
"Sai, devo accontentarmi, è _l'unico oro_ che tu abbia portato a cas-"   
  
Yuuri si alza di scatto e se ne va, e Viktor cade disteso sul divano addosso a Makkachin. "Sei _crudele_!" urla.   
  
Makkachin gli lecca un'orecchia.   
  
È già pronto a tenere il broncio del secolo quando Yuuri ritorna, portando con sé due nuove tazze di tè e una coperta, e Viktor non ha davvero la forza di restare offeso con uno Yuuri Katsuki che se lo stringe al petto prima di tornare al loro film.   
  
"Sai, potresti giocare con il tuo," dice Yuuri, più divertito che altro, quando Viktor gli riprende immediatamente la mano. Viktor sorride vago, premendo le dita contro l'anello.   
  
Potrebbe, ma non è la stessa cosa.


End file.
